Ron's fun night
by blondiegurl
Summary: Ron comes home, weary and tired. He just wants to spend time with his family. But his wife has other plans!


Hermoine Weasley sat on the couch to read a book by the fireplace. Tucking her feet beneath her, she sank into the soft folds of the couch. She thought, 'I'll just read until Ron gets home, then I'll start supper.' With that, she opened the leather bound tome and started to devour its pages.  
  
Ronald Weasley sat behind his desk, filling out a form. Heaving a sigh, he rubbed his temples. A chuckle resounded from the doorway. Ron looked up in surprise. He hadn't known anyone was there. Leaning against the doorframe was Harry. "Filling out an incident form? Or a summary report?" "Summary report." Harry made a disgusted face. "You're telling me. Bloody hell," Ron threw the quill down onto the pile of scrap papers sitting next to his elbow. "Now, now. Now swearing, Ron," Harry smiled at the look his best friend gave him. "Oh, go to bloody hell, Harry Potter," Ron retorted. "What, do I sound too much like Hermoine for you?" "Hermoine.," Ron stared dreamily at the wall. After a few minutes, Ron heard Harry clear his throat. Focusing his eyes, Ron saw someone standing next to Harry. There was only one person who would stand that close to Harry. "Gin, what are you doing here?" Ron asked his little sister. "Mr. Duncan sent me here to tell you that you can go home. All of us," Ginny linked her hand with Harry's. "Good, I can finish this bloody paperwork tomorrow," Ron ignored his sister and brother-in-laws, who had started to kiss, passionately. Putting his things away, he asked the air, "Would you guys like to come over for dinner?" Looking up, he seen Harry had slumped down into a chair with Ginny in his lap, still kissing. He took that to mean no. "Alright, guys, ENOUGH!! This is my office for Merlin's sake." "Now, Ron, you know how Hermoine feels about you swearing," came the retort from Ginny. "Dammit, Gin," Ron walked out the door with Harry and Ginny trailing behind. They walked in silence until they had almost reached the Ministry Apparation Checkpoint. "So, are you guys coming over for dinner?" Ron asked for the second time. "No, sorry. Have to go to the doctor's," Ginny replied. "Doctor's! Why the hell do you have to go to the doctor's again? That's the 5th time this month." "Well, you see, Ron. When two people love each other very much," Harry started. "I do not need to hear that talk from-," Ron broke off as realization struck. "Wait a minute, does this mean-." He broke off again at Ginny's and Harry's smiles. He answered with one of his own. "Well, congratulations. No, wait. I should be saying, 'Finally.' You guys have tried for how long?!" "Don't remind us," Harry stated. Ginny got this evil grin on her face and replied, "At least we had fun trying." Ron groaned then grinned at the thought of how much fun he and Hermoine had and still did. And they had a 2-year-old daughter who they loved and cherished. "Anyways, I have to get home. Make sure Hermoine's not burning the house down." Ginny swatted at Ron, but he stepped back before she was able to hit him in the arm. "I'm going to tell Hermoine that you dislike her cooking and you think she's a bad cook." "Ah, come on, Gin. You know I was only joking. Tell her, Harry," Ron pleaded. Harry shook his head; laughing and raising his hands as if to say, 'Leave me out of this.' "Some friend you are," Ron said jokingly before he disappeared with a POP! Harry turned to his wife and asked, "Were you really going to tell Hermoine on him?" Her reply was said with an evil grin. "You should know me by now, that I wouldn't do anything to get my prat of a brother in trouble with his wife." "Un-huh," was Harry's sarcastic response.  
  
Ron apparated to the kitchen. Nothing had been set; the table was bare, nothing was simmering on the stove. Slightly disappointed, he shrugged and headed for the stairs. Thinking that maybe Hermoine was in the living room, Ron poked his head through the doorway. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. Hermoine was lying on the couch, hair haloed around her head. Some curls had drifted down to lay curled upon her slowly rising chest. Her lips were curved up slightly, as if whatever she was dreaming about was pleasant. One arm was draped over her stomach, while the other was hanging over the side of the couch with a book in hand. Ron smiled and walked in to put the book away. He put the book on the side table and stood there, watching his wife sleep. Lord knew she needed it, after taking care of Suzanne and working for the Ministry. The youngest male Weasley crept from the room back to the kitchen. If she needed to sleep, well he would help her. He pulled out his wand and got to work.  
  
Half-hour later, Ron wiped his hand across his forehead, leaving a streak of chocolate. He put the finishing touches to the cake and placed it on the tray in the middle of the table. The redhead then carried the other tray into the living room. Setting it down on the side table, he reached down with one finger. When he found the right spot: right between Hermoine's eyes where there was some soft hair, he started to rub. Slowly her eyes began to flutter open. When her gaze fell upon her husband, Hermoine smiled. "I made us supper. Is Suzanne over at Mom's, again?" "Yes.. I know I shouldn't thrust Suzy at her, but she does love to spend time with her." "Oh, well. You want some grilled cheese and soup? Minestrone," Ron added as he seen the next question on her face. "I'm not really hungry. For food, that is," Hermoine got an evil glint in her eye. "Oh, really, well that's too bad. You have to eat to get up your strength for your desserts," Ron replied with an even eviler glint in his eye. So they ate and talked about their days. After they had finished, Ron took the dishes into the kitchen, set them on self-clean, grabbed pieces of cake and took them into the living room. They ate the cake very quickly, in anticipation of what was to come after. Ron levitated the dishes into the kitchen. He then proceeded to kiss Hermoine on her eyelids, nose, forehead, cheeks, ears, and neck, until he couldn't stand it anymore. He kissed her fully on the lips, foregoing at the game he had started. After breaking apart, due to lack of air, he lifted her up and headed for the stairs, despite her protests of being carried. All Ron could think about was how much fun the night had in store for him and his beautiful wife. 


End file.
